


The Morning Show 2.0

by Shoot13



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Drama, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot13/pseuds/Shoot13
Summary: The morning show with a little more in-depth look at Alex and Bradleys relationship.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Warmth

Warmth  
Chapter: 1 

Riding though the bustling New York City traffic to an award show, that Alex did not even want to go to begin with; especially after the week she has had dealing with everything Mitch related. The thought of appeasing people at an event; that is full of news vul-tures waiting for her to screw up at any moment or have a com-plete mental breakdown for all to see; then there is Fred and Cory the higher ups that are clearly are trying to find the next big thing that is willing to kiss their assess and toss her aside like mouldy leftovers. It must be the only reason the negotiations are taking longer than usual. Alex hopes the night goes smoothly, but with her luck lately it does not seem like that is going to happen. After her phone call earlier with her lawyer on her mind, she feels like she is on the brink of falling or the edge, maybe not the edge of the world, but her career feels close. Alex just needs to come up with a plan so she can control her narrative. Just needing the get through the night as the limo weaves its way through traffic. Alex starts preparing for the stressful night ahead.

“Lizzy darling, would mind grabbing my bag over there on the floor?” 

“Sure Mom” Lizzy goes to gather the bag from the limo floor.

Alex starts Immediately going through the bag as it reaches her lap, to gather what she needs to add to her clutch. “I Need this. I need my make up so I can look like a princess all night.” Alex said sarcastically, then realizes that all the things she needs are surely not going to fit. “That’s not going to fit. I need my mints, my phone, and my eye drops. None of which will fit in this teeny thing!” Frus-tratingly smacking it and trying to squish it closed is just proving to piss her further off. Alex is close to just wanting to throw the damn thing out the window. 

“I can take your Phone” Jason replies.

“Why would you take my phone?... That is ridiculous, Jason.” Alex rolled her eyes exasperated at the idea. Alex swears to herself, that he does not have to remind her why they are separated every time they are next to each other. Alex tries distracting herself with trying to figure out how to fit what she needed in that tiny damn clutch. 

“You’re getting worked up about nothing--” Jason tries half heart-eningly looking straight ahead.

“Really? About nothing? I am sorry. I need all this stupid shit.” Alex’s moving things back and forth between her bag and clutch.

“let me just-- give me--”

Jason tries reaching over to her bag that Lizzy has, and tries to take Alex’s cell phone or mints; Alex goes ridged leaning closer to her daughter. She does not even know with this man anymore. 

“I said I would get it. I can shut it.” Alex barked defensively.

Jason flinched as though Alex had slapped him.  
“Jesus” Alex rolled her eyes at his retort.

“Mom” Lizzy smiles at her mother trying to defuse the situation.

“What?” Alex’s softly said, her demeanour changed instantly to-wards her daughter.

“It’s going to be okay.” Lizzy encouraged Alex.

“no, it’s not, honey.” Alex softly tries to be honest. Lizzy looks down “It’s just an event.” Lizzy muttered defeatedly. Alex wonders if her daughter is just too young to see that her job is on the line. “Really? Just an event?... Only with the worst time ever. I rather stab daggers into my eyeballs!” The more she spoke the more emotional she became. Alex eyes start to water, and her throat turns raw.

“Alex…. Alex.” Jason tuns in his seat towards Alex seeking her at-tention; doing what he can to defuse the situation.  
Just turning her head towards him, to acknowledge what hole he can just dig further for himself after most of his comments all evening. 

“How about you pretend to have food poisoning and just don’t show up?”  
Jason looks so pleased with himself for the idea. “I cannot do that!” Alex shuts him down immediately, there is more at stake here than her need for escape. “Everyone in there will know that I’m lying, that I’m uncomfortable and afraid. That I am afraid of what is going to happen to me on the show in the wake of Mitch. Every single person in there is press. They think they know every-thing about everyone, if not they will rip it from whatever dark corner it was trying to hide. Half of them hate me because I am too successful. The other half are just dead inside with their hearts at home in a fucking jar!” Exclaimed Alex as her emotions run higher by the second.

“Oh, GOD!” Alex eyes start to well up with tears just start coming out, Alex hates that when she feels passionate about something she cries or worse gets sick. Guess it must be a crying moment. “Jesus!” she continues fanning her face; trying to dry her eyes be-fore her make-up gets ruined. 

Lizzy grabs her some tissues to try and help clean herself up. “oh god!” Alex dabs her eyes gently. “NO, stop it, stop it!” Alex swears she is going to have to redo her make-up after this.

“Mom” Lizzy calls out to me. Trying to calm her mother down.

“Yeah, well, you can’t go out like this.” Jason smartly replies. 

“I know that!” Alex snapped as the car pulls up to the event. ‘Great...’ Alex thinks about having to put on her face quickly for everyone and the vultures. Hopefully, they are not going to push too hard on the Mitch thing, and focus more on her winning this award.   
Jason moves to the other side of the limo, so he is not the first one out. Alex is unsure what happened to the gentleman she married who opened every door for her years ago. Now she just rolls her eyes and opens the door for herself. As Sudden as the flashes came, so did her national smile for America. 

“Alex! Alex! Alex!” voices screaming over one another.  
“MS. Levy! Right here!” they continued along with the rapid flash-ing of lights.

“Hi” she said to the crowed; she posed while she waited for her daughter and husband. Alex eyes him from the side, and Jason looks like he is going to be eaten alive. “you okay?” Alex asked. A simple yet hesitant minded “yep” fell from his lips. Alex swore if we were not in front of hundreds of cameras and ‘Americas mom’ she would have rolled her eyes, but ‘appearances, appearances’ make the boss man happy. So, she pulled them along through the flashing lights into the building. “Lets, go do this fucking event so I can go home and just die.” they continued to walk into the building looking as best as they could like Americas best family. They headed down the stairs where the press and more greet them with lights and flashes before the entryway into the ballroom. 

Alex ushered them ahead while she does some poses and inter-views with other media outlets. Clearly being in her prime element makes her shine. She feels like nothing can touch her as everyone around her is vying for her attention. ‘Man, I sure does feel great when your on top.’ Alex thinks.  
“Hey, Alex! Congratulations on being honoured tonight.” some young woman with an E! News microphone called Alex towards her.  
“Thank you!” Alex smiled charmingly for the camera as she ap-proached.  
“How does it feel?” the reporter put the mic up towards Alex’s face.  
“It’s so meaningful to be honoured by such a prestigious compa-ny, and I’m thrilled to be here to support quality journalism in this day and--” she starts before being rudely interrupted by Cory. 

“May I just add The Morning Show is very important. Its iconic and beloved and it is about real journalism. No one can change that, and we will survive this disgrace, and we’re gonna help America get though it like a family.” He replied just as smartly as ever.

He exchanges thanks with the reporter, and Alex just starts to walk away from his rude ass when he has the nerve to get her at-tention; gently pushing Alex further down the carpet towards more flashing cameras. “let’s get a picture.” as he smugly smiles toward Alex. They turn to the flashing cameras and put on their best fake smiles. “You forgot the part about how I’m the one that will be pulling America through this.” Alex said under her breath while still smiling at the flashing lights. “well, I think that was im-plied.” he quickly retorted. “you think a lot is implied.” she said with a hushed bite to her tone. “That’s where you hide. In the Im-plications.” Alex just walks away leaving him there to go join her family. 

‘God, I just want to get this night over with. It simply cannot get any worse.’ Alex thinks as they walk into the ballroom.

\--------------

The ballroom was bustling with every single important person in any news outlet, Paper or Broadcast from the reporters up to the CEOs. The Host directed them to their table, on the way they were stopped by colleagues from every part of the country wanting to do their cordial greetings. Alex sees the President of UBA Fred as she finished greeting another colleague from her early reporter days; and strolled over to greet them trying to get this over with as soon as possible. 

“Hi, thank you for coming” Alex greeted to UBA president’s wife, as they greet with kisses to the cheek. Alex notices that Fred is gazing at her with his corrupt eyes. 

“You look gorgeous.” his wife sweetly replies.

“Thank you, so do you.” she replies with a smile that does not quite reach her eyes; just wanting to get this event over with, she moved straight on to Yanko standing next to her.

“Congratulations, how are you honey?” Yanko replied 

“Good to see you.” Alex said without even acknowledging his question. All the while Fred is just continues staring at her creepi-ly. Alex just moved on to her seat at the table and forgo saying an-ything to him period. They all start to get situated at their seats finding their name cards. Jason Pulls out her chair, doing his best to play his part as the perfect husband. 

“There you go” He says softly.

“Thank You” Alex replied curtly and does not bother to sit down. 

“okay, and you guys are there--” Alex tried to sort their seats when Jason just talks over her.   
“Yeah, Lizzy is there and that’s where--” Alex promptly interrupts him.  
“I think that’s Chip, right?” Alex asked honestly more to herself than to him.  
“I think so.” Jason replied anyway  
Alex noticed there seems to be two extra seats at their table, so she called chip over to see if he knew anything.   
“Chip! Get over here!” she said as loudly as she could under her breath. He rushed over awkwardly towards her “what?” he got out as stressless as he could manage.  
“Hi...um… that your seat? she pointed to the other end of the ta-ble.  
“yeah, why?” he looked at her confused.

“There’s two extra seats here.” she whispered to him trying to not gather any unwanted attention from these vultures. “Do you think they forgot to take away Mitch and Paige?” she asked sadly. Chip looks around the room.  
“I hope that’s the worst of our problems tonight.” he carelessly replied making her more worried then when she was on my way here. ‘what if they really were going to replace me?’ Alex starts to wonder.  
“why? Why do you say that? What are our problem-?” she rushed out. 

“don't worry about it. I got it.” he attempted to reassure her.   
“Chip you have to--” he cut her off by walking away as she was try-ing to get him to spill whatever he is not telling her.

Then of course the Head of the network pops up like a gremlin from under your bed. As Alex started to sit down, she cannot help but just wish this night would go by faster.

“Hi, gang! You remember Bradley Jackson?” He quizzed Cory imi-tating a young boy on Christmas. Alex finishes sitting down she looked over to her right at Bradley shocked, and Alex observed Bradleys saw her eyes look like a deer caught in the head lights. Alex noticed Bradley looking sporadically around the table.

Then Alex dared another glance back towards the feisty reporter, that came on her show the other morning, Alex cannot help but stare from how gorgeous she looks in a sleek black dress that just falls like satin on her body, and that her hair pulled up exposing her neck and shoulders. Alex catches herself wondering where that came from, but as quick as the thought of Bradley came it went just as fast. Alex turns back and look around the table and noticed everyone faces are disbelief that Cory would bring her as his plus one. Alex wonders what this girl is doing here. Her curiosi-ty eating at her at seeing Bradley showing up to this event let alone this table. Especially after her tense interview with her. As Alex ponders all her questions for a moment while looking around trying to read everyone at the table; Bradley steps up to Cory. Turning to look back at Bradley to see if she can hear her hushed whispering.

“This can’t be right.” Alex hears Bradley attempt to whisper to Cory. Alex squints her eyes thinking something is not right about this. Wondering what Cory could possibly be up to.

“Last I checked I was the head of the network. Its Right.” Cory tells Bradley confidently not even trying to be discrete. Clearly wanting everyone at the table to hear.  
“Oh my God.” Alex mind starts to go into overdrive; this is really happening,   
Just keep it together, he is just probably doing this to fuck with me. 

Cory ushers Bradley into the seat next to Alex “have a seat.”  
“okay?” Bradley hesitantly starts to sit next to Alex. As Bradley sits down next to Alex, she eyes Cory trying to figure out what he is up to but catches a wisp of Bradleys perfume and all thoughts of Cory go out the window, the fragrance a hint of something Alex cannot put her mind to, but so sweet she wants to lean in closer to get a better whiff. Alex starts to wonder again where these thoughts are coming from. Bradley leans over to Alex, and as di-rect and discreetly as you can be at a table full of nosy people Bradley attempts to explain herself to Alex. “I’m not with him. With him, to be very clear.”   
Thank god… Alex starting to barley gives it a second thought as to why she would even care if she were with him or not. “well, that is good news for you.” Alex retorts.  
So, what is she doing here then… Alex’s mind starts to wonder again, absent-mindedly unfolding her silverware, Alex thinks about the woman sitting next to her, Bradley replies like she read her mind.

“I actually don’t even know what I’m doing here.” Bradley said in-nocently. 

“well, that makes two of us.” Alex musters up the best smile that she can worried about what is to come, though Bradley might prove to be a great distraction. Jason abruptly interrupts their conversation and her thoughts by offering to get Alex a drink, must be the best idea that has come out of his mouth all evening. “make it a double.” Alex commands.

Their meal starts shortly after with the awards getting underway, and throughout the night. Alex tries not to get distracted and fo-cus on the awards and the people around her. Every time Bradley does something such as talk or laugh, Alex and help but stop and focus on her. 

“Are you alright darling? You have been unusually quiet all even-ing.” Jason noticed his wife's far off look in her eyes.

“I’m fine. Excuse me I have to go to the lady's room and fix myself before my speech.” Alex got up grabbing her clutch and excused herself looking mostly towards Bradley. Alex shakes her head; she needs a moment away from this woman that is causing her head to go haywire. Alex rushes as quickly as she can to the bath-room. 

Alex reached the bathroom and checked to see if anyone was in-side. Grateful to have a moment of peace she walks up to the counter and rest her hands to feel grounded. As Alex takes a mo-ment to take some deep breaths in and out to calm herself of this stressful event. Alex hears toilet flush and then the bathroom stall unlatch and quickly puts on the happiest smile she can handle right now. And starts acting like she was doing her make up.

“Alex.” Audra some top reporter from a rival network recognizes her.  
“Hi.” Simply replied Alex wanting this conversation to end as soon as possible.  
“congratulations you look gorgeous.” Audra continues.  
“awe” Alex replies sickeningly sweet “thank you, Audra, thank you.”

The Rival reporter finishes up washing her hands “and I’m so sor-ry about everything.” Audra continued with fake sympathy. Alex stated to feel so done with these conversations tonight.   
“why, Audra? I didn’t fuck anyone.” Alex strikes back, shutting down the conversation. “looking forward to your speech.” Audra kindly replied leaving the bathroom grabbing a paper towel on her way out. “Thank you” Alex said faintly with a chuckle. Alex contin-ues to dab her face until she hears Audra leave.

Alex takes a deep breath closes her eyes and tries to ground her-self again, but as soon as she starts to inhale the bathroom door swings open. Alex sighs and opens her eyes to see who just came in, surprised to see Bradley in the mirror. she gives her a genuine smile, as Bradley stops and hesitantly turns towards Alex. Trying to keep eye contact with Bradley through the mirror as the younger reporter approached her from behind with her eyes to the floor did not sit well with Alex. Alex noticed that her hands start to clam up with every step that Bradley takes towards her. 

“look. I know that it is weird that I’m at the table with you guys. I...” Bradley bravely looks up into Alex’s eyes and continues. “I don’t know what Cory is doing, but I feel really stupid.” Alex does her best to listen and not trouble herself about her heart beating harder and faster the closer Bradley walks while she is talking to her about the table arrangements. 

“--and I feel like a I’ve been thrown around like a Yo-Yo by these guys all day.”

The mention of the guys brings Alex completely back to what Bradley was saying.   
Alex looks at her quizzically, turning around to face her with her had on her hip.  
“What Guys?” Alex demands.   
Bradley looks at Alex then around the room like she must be kid-ding, and this must be a joke or something.   
“Cory Ellison. I met with him last night--” Bradley starts, and Alex looks down in anger wanting to wring Cory’s neck if he touched this girl. Bradley continues “and he wanted me to meet Chip Black about a correspondent position today,” Alex is taken back by the mention of Chips name wondering what else he is hiding from her but tries to continue listen to everything this girl wants to tall her. “and now I’m here, for what reason, I don’t know, and then they sat me at your table.” Bradley finishes as all the pieces start to put themselves together in Alex’s mind.

“He sat you at my table to fuck with me.” Alex getting frustrated the more she keeps thinking of Cory and his implications. 

“me fuck with you?” Bradley is surprised that this elite woman is uneasy around her. “I don’t think so. That is just ridiculous. I mean come on your one of the most talented and definitely the most beautiful women on television today.” 

Alex distracts herself with her clutch, the complement made her cheeks tingle knowing that she is blushing more than usual around Bradley. “yeah… its funny. They’re funny.” Alex points to the direction of their table outside the door. Looking down laugh-ing more to herself. She looks back up and catches Bradley look-ing deeply at her. 

“Let me ask you a question?” questioned Alex; her journalist side of getting to the bottom of it; is getting the better of her.  
A soft “yeah.” comes out of Bradley.   
“why did you stay?” Alex looks straight into her eyes looking for any tell of dishonesty. Bradley looks back with curiosity. “stay where?”   
“at the table… if it was so uncomfortable for you why did you stay? Why didn’t you leave?” Alex smirks knowing that she got Bradley in a corner.   
“I don’t have the right to tell the head of the network to fuck off. I am a nobody. I’m not you.” Bradley starts to turn away to go into a stall. Alex rolls her eyes at herself and reaches for Bradleys hand. As soon as their hands grazed a spark that sends a jolt though both of them; as they completely joined; a warmth filled Alex that she could not quite describe. She looked down at their merged hands in wonder. Alex looks up to see Bradley also looking down at their conjoined hands in confusion, yet she noticed that either of them are making a single move to take their hand away, Alex tries to say what was on her mind when she grabbed her hand her mind completely at peace for the first time in ages. as Bradley looks up to her from their hands Alex eyes connect with big sea blue eyes. Then the bathroom door swings open with a bang causing both women to jump apart ruining the trance both seemed to be stuck in. Alex turns and rushes to grab her clutch on the counter and bolts out the door practically knocking whoever entered leaving Bradley and escaping whatever that was behind. 

Alex starts to even her pace out as she goes back to her table. Trying to figure out where all these thoughts tonight have come from and whatever that was in the bathroom with Bradley. As Alex continues to the table Cory approaches her from down the hall, she tries to walk briskly past him not having the time to put up with whatever games he is playing tonight. 

“well, hello, Alex. Are you ready for your big speech?” He tries to start a civil conversation, but Alex knows he is just hiding in his implications as always. She turns sharply back towards him and gets in his personal space, anger from what she heard from Brad-ley just moments before and looks around to see if any vultures are around to capture any of this on their phones. 

“you know what, Cory? Let us just cut through this second-party bullshit. I know we are supposed to go through our agents... and legal... and stab each other off screen, but I just want to say this to your face. I am not closing without co-host approval, and you need to leave Bradley Jackson alone and stop toying with her.  
“well, I’m sorry to hear that cause you’re not getting it, and as for Bradley she is a grown woman, and it is show biz it’s just how this works you know this Alex.”

“Then I walk.” Alex states with as much confidence she can mus-ter.  
“then walk, Alex. I don’t want you to be unhappy.” Cory starts to turn around and replies smugly. “by the way we bought this award for you.”  
Alex is so pissed off now she does not even know where to begin. She composes herself again and starts off back to the table.

“Alex Levy is synonymous with integrity, she embodies the vital role of our profession, not just in the politics of the nation or the business of the nation, but in the everyday lives of the American people.” Alex looks over at Cory and sees him just gleeful of what he said to her earlier, then turn her eyes to Bradley and catches her eyes and ducks her head. Alex wanting nothing more than to get back to the sensation she felt in the bathroom. “Ladies and gentlemen the star of the Morning Show and this year’s recipient of the Leadership in journalism Award goes to Alex Levy!” 

The room erupts from applause as the spotlight shines on Alex. She looks to Bradley and smiles at her with a wink, as she gets up everyone at, he table stands up to congratulate her on her way up to the podium. The room slows as Alex prepares herself for her speech. Taking a few deep breaths when her face is out of sight from everyone. The lights on the stage are blinding, and Alex gives a smile that dares to shine brighter. She accepts her award from Maggie and gracefully turns to the podium to face the crowd.

“Thank you. Thank you, Maggie, for those kind and beautiful words, and thank you to the New York Media Foundation for this tremendous, tremendous honour, but first I want to take this the opportunity to apologize to all the women who were victimized at The Morning show. I am so deeply sorry that we did not see what was happening, and truth be told it feels strange, accepting an award for leadership in journalism. When apparently this was happening right under our noses. To that end I want to dedicate this award to those women.” Alex Smiles as she finished her prac-ticed speech. The room applauses again. “and second-ly...secondly, this is gonna be a new era for the Morning Show for women, for all women, and unheard voices. Things are going to be quite different from now on. So, I have some exciting news to share with you tonight. Get out your phones. I would like to take this moment to announce my new Morning Show co-host...Bradley Jackson!” Alex finished with a smile gesturing to Bradley.


	2. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to update Fixed Ch. 1. Hope you guys like the small update. hope to post more quicker next time.

Ch. 2

As soon as she heard her name being said, Bradley tenses and gazes horrifically around the room at the crowd; scrambling through their belongings for any device to record the biggest drop of news since Mitch was fired from UBA. While looking around her table she notices Chip the guy who interviewed her earlier looking over to her in disbelief as well as everyone else that she has seen at the studio. Cory seems to be the only one gleefully smiling at her. She must be dreaming, there is no way Alex just announced her as the new Morning Show co-host. Turning her gaze over to Alex, Bradley already noticed Alex watching her from the podium clapping her hands, as Alex takes her award and glides to the table from the stage towards her, eye contact never wavering. The stare from her is so tense that Bradleys heart beats even faster with an anxiousness of not knowing what is to come from the red dressed beauty or anyone else around her right now. This spotlight comes on casting a beam of light casting over Alex that causes her skin to glow; Alex fast approaching the table. Bradley notices Alex closing the gap between them, her breath hastening caused by the closeness, she tries to calm her nerves by looking down at her plate, this chocolate desert that nobody seemed to like simply just picked at. The distraction barley lasted a second as Bradley feels Alex’s hand glide down her back causing her to shiver and goosebumps to rise from the trail of heat from the well-manicured hand, as Alex set her award down on the table. Bradley feels Alex’s breath oh her ear. “Try not to look so shocked. Follow my lead.”

Alex guided Bradley out of her chair turning her while keeping her arm over Bradleys shoulders, to all the vultures wanting a comment and a picture from them. Standing tall and smirking to the flashing cameras and screaming questions.

Bradley feels like she is teleported to a whole other plane, she cannot even focus on the flashing lights or the questions being thrown her and Alex way. She starts feels a warmth and the tingling sensation from the bathroom on her shoulder, as Bradley peers from her side eye and sees that Alex hand squeezing her shoulder and feeling it move closer and closer to her neck. She felt like she was on fire from the sensation, one that she is not sure she would be willing put out if she could. She just continues to smile and just savour this feeling for as long as she can. Bradley turns and looks at Alex and sees her smiling so brightly between her and the cameras. Her icy blue eyes just shining from each flashing light. 

“She is the perfect person for the job, and you will see what I’m talking about.” Alex turns to Bradley looking at her waiting for her to comment on what she said. Alex taps the back of Bradleys back to gain her attention. 

Mentally scolding herself for getting entranced by Alex, Bradley internally freaks not completely sure if she heard everything Alex has said but decides to just go along with it.  
“yeah.” Bradley hopes that response was well enough for the Anchor, she anticipates that Alex plans on explaining herself sooner rather than later. Alex keeps her eyes on her as she sees cory approaching from amongst the crowd. Alex looks displeased at his sudden presence. 

Bradley watches on as he closes in on Alex. “Hope you had fun up there.”

“oh, I’m really excited too.” Alex states with faux excitement. 

The questions continue to fly from every reporter in the background, as Alex finished up with Cory. Alex turns to Bradley and leans in placing her hand back on her back. “I will see you soon.” Alex whispered. 

As soon as that was said Alex turns fast to her husband shoving the award in his hand. “let’s go, let’s go.” Bradley sees her beelining for the door leaving her behind with Cory with more questions than she even knows what to do with. Bradley cannot seem to fathom what Alex is really doing with all this dramatic announcement. Feeling overwhelmed she hears a somewhat familiar voice.

“Bradley! Bradley!” Maddie the spokeswoman who announced Alex award gathers her attention from the thoughts on the fleeting woman. Maggie Grabs her hand strongly pulling her close. “Maggie Brener, New York Magazine.” Bradley still feeling stunned cannot help but give simple reply “Hi.”  
“congratulations on—” Maggie tried to ask before cory brazenly interrupts her.  
“Maggie, my love. Tonight, is a tease.” Cory starts to shield Bradley from the reporter with his body.  
“But cory, how’d you manage to keep such a delightful secret?” Maggie digs her heels in further for the story trying to gauge a reaction out of either of them.  
“Well, you guys are only interested in the obvious choices. Bradley Jackson isn’t obvious.” Cory looks to Bradley trying to comfort her with his presence. Bradley just feels awkward the further this situation continues. She wishes she could just make a disappearing act just as Alex did.  
“After Mitch, we felt we needed a big change and quickly. One that makes a statement about where we intend to go.” Cory continues to speak to not only Maggie but the rest of the crowd.  
“and where is that?” Maggie asked. Bradley looks up to cory and see him excitedly smiling around to everyone in front of him including the President of UBA. “If you guys wanna know more… tune in on Monday for Alex and Bradleys first show!” Bradley gets the sense that he really does not know much either about Alex’s announcement.

Bradley starts to get bombarded with questions from every angle; starting to get overwhelmed all over again by all the media, and stares from most of the Morning Show staff. “What are you fucking doing?” Bradley leans into cory whispering tersely. “congratulations, Bradley Jackson. Your life just took off. Don’t say anything to anyone and meet me at the studio.” He leaves quickly with a smile. 

‘How do they disappear so fast?’ Bradley wonders 

Bradley tries to figure out her escape plan, and out of this shit show. The questions continue to hit her from every angle, blocking her from every angle; she has no idea where to begin her escape. The feeling of being boxed in starts to consume her till she hears. “Hey, lets get you outta here. They’re looking at you like raw meat.” Mia the producer from her interview earlier starts to guide her out of the swarm of journalists to the hall to gather their coats and belongings. “Okay.” Bradley starts to follow her.  
“okay. We’re going this way.” Reporters continue to pressure her for questions as she is rushed quickly down to the usher to gather her things; barley grabbing her coat on the way out of the building and into a yellow cab from the horde following them.

The Yellow cab takes off immediately speeding off going with no certain destination in mind into the city traffic. 

“Oh, my god. What the hell just happened?” Asked Bradley feeling free to release everything thought and emotion she has bottled up since she stepped foot in that place. Looking over she noticed Mia texting rapidly on her phone. 

“They’ll have answers for us at the studio. Chip knows we are on our way.”

“Oh, no, no. I’m going to LaGuardia!” Bradley wants to escape out of whatever this game everyone seems to be playing. Go home and deal with her normal family problems.  
“LaGuardia, please!” She commanded the cabbie. 

Mia speaks over her. “we’re not going to LaGuardia—”  
“yes!” Bradley just cannot believe that everyone is telling her what she can and cannot do around here. “and with all due respect, who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” Bradley rants frustration getting the best of her. Needing some form of reprieve, she leans towards the front of the cab. “do you have a cigarette?!” the cabbie pulls one out “twenty bucks!” 

Both women look at him like he lost his mind, they cannot believe the amount that dared come out of his mouth. 

“Bravo, buddy. Way to take advantage of a woman in need.” Bradley yanks the cigarette out of his hand, turns to Mia “Do you have $20?” Still in disbelief she continues with Mia. “Yeah. Cory put it on public record that the show is launching on Monday.” Said Mia as she hands the man his money. 

“Yeah, well, he’s insane too.” Bradley cannot believe the circus she has gotten herself reeled into.

“Agreed. But lets for one moment assume you are the co-anchor.” Mia tries getting through to Bradley. 

“You can assume that. I do not want to assume that. I am going to LaGuardia. I don’t wanna be the co-anchor.” Said Bradley fiddling with the cigarette.

“why the hell not?” looking at Bradley with curiosity.

“because they’re gonna use me to try and get an Eagle News audience that I won’t attract because I’m not that kinda conservative. But you do not know that, because there is no way in hell that I have been vetted. And I am being set up here to be some sort of fall guy, and I am not interested” she snapped towards Mia. “Not interested.” Bradley just needs a break to process all of this. Leaning towards the front of the car again. “do you have a light?” she inquired. “no smoking, ma’am.  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She cannot catch a break at all tonight. 

Meanwhile in a limo heading to the same destination, Alex finds herself in a more of a deeper situation than ever before. 

“you screwed yourself. Committed a fireable offense, overtly in breach of contract. We will be lucky if the network even continues negotiations.” Sarah scolds Alex.

Jason reaches over to give Alex support and she swats him away while she continued to listen to Sarah. 

“you need to go in and find Fred and apologize tonight.” Sarah finished off in a hushed tone.

“Right, Right. Is there an alternative option?” asked Alex tapping her fingers frustratingly on the windowsill. 

“not unless you wanna pull the rehab card. We could say you were emotional about mitch.” 

Alex closes her eyes doing her best to stay calm. “but I’m not emotional about mitch.” The frustration building as she spoke. “I was emotional because no one’s fucking listening to me!” Yelled Alex while she jested aggressively. 

“mom! What is going on? Are you? Are you—?” Lizzy starts to get frantic towards her mother. Alex turns to her daughter to try her best to comfort her quickly. “yes, I’m fine. Sorry.”

“Let’s just take a beat here, please.” Jason says doing his best to defuse the situation. Alex just brushes him off. “Sarah, listen. I’m going to handle this.” Alex continues to try and pacify her lawyer.  
“Then put on your apology face and fucking mean it.” She snapped through the phone.  
“Absolutely. I completely understand.” Alex stated  
“Do you understand?” Sarah pushes just once more “completely understand”  
She turns to Jason and her daughter “Guys, guys.” Alex gains their attention “Listen, don’t—Honey, baby. Honey, listen to me.” Alex scoots closer to her daughter to explain to her as best as she can, as to why she was acting the way she was. “sometimes women cant ask for control. So, they have to take it, ok?” Alex nods her head to Lizzy to see if she gets what she is saying.  
“okay” Lizzy nods in acknowledgement. Alex grabbed Lizzy by her chin, trying her best to convey that she is under control.  
“I want you to remember that. Okay, baby?” Lizzy just nods.  
Alex turns to settle back in her seat taking a deep breath, feeling the exact opposite from what she said to her. 

As the car continues down the streets to the studio, she tries to figure out what to do with the meeting with the board. Alex knows she must save face, but she will be damned if she will apologize to anyone, especially Fred. Alex starts to think back to the announcement wondering what could have possibly do it, it was more than just a power move. Bradley just keeps working her way through Alex’s mind till Alex notices the car come to a stop. 

“Good night guys, I’ll call you tomorrow sometime, ok Lizzy?”  
Alex tries to say as they are getting out. “I hope everything works out, love you mom.”  
“love you, honey.” Alex smiles 

“Night, Alex.” Jason bids.  
Alex just nods in response as he shuts the door. The limo speeds off to the studio for an emergency board meeting. All Alex can think about is Bradley and trying not to get fired

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Take a Chance on This

Take a Chance on This  
Ch.3

The cab approaches one of the many buildings that lights up the city as daylight; most of them have Alexs’ face all over them. Bradleys’ nerves only worsen as the car comes to a halt a. Her heart still on the rollercoaster ride from the events that took place earlier this evening at the ceremony. This being her third time arriving at the tall UBA building, and so far, every time she crossed the threshold all her optimism stays at the door, and now Bradley feels like she is walking into the lion’s den to be devoured.  
Mia ushers her out of the cab into the building and thru the security checkpoint. Bradley only sees janitors that are on the main floor cleaning and preparing for the next day, as they move towards the elevator. As they ride in silence with only the latest top hits playing on the speaker in the ceiling between them. They ride up to The Morning Show studio floor. The light blink closer and closer to the designated floor, and Bradleys’ nerves worsen, between the dinging of the elevator to the tapping Mia is doing on her phone. Her future being taken over by Alex making this announcement that clearly everyone was not ready for. The elevator arrives at the floor, and as soon as the doors opened Mia blindly walks out knowing Bradley will just follow her to their destination. The building practically empty except some late-night staff getting ready for the weekend program of The Morning Show that airs tomorrow morning. Bradley is guided into a conference room at the end of an empty hallway. As Mia opens the door, she starts to give Bradley the rundown of what is the most likely outcome of this situation.  
“Everybody knows you are here they want you to sit tight for about fifteen minutes.” 

“I will not sit tight” Bradley bolsters trying to disrupt Mia in her hastened tour of the room. Her fight or flight kicking in at the feeling of helplessness at the loss of control of this situation and soon to be her new life and career. She cannot help but revisiting these thoughts repeatedly that this might be a terrible joke and that there is no conceivable way that this could be real.  
“There are snacks, some tv, and definitely some booze around here somewhere.” Mia continues speaking over Bradley looking around the room and rummaging through the cabinets for some alcohol or just anything to give Bradley that might help her calm down.  
“they are deciding my life out there.” Bradley points towards the door uncertainty showing in her voice of where this may lead. Mia turns to her seeing the panicked and frustration all over Bradleys face. Mia tries her best to quickly calm her down. “Yes, and I know that's insane, but Alex is meeting with the CEO and board members; Chip is gathering the staff for a debrief, and if you're even remotely considering doing this-” Mia tries reassuring Bradley.  
“I don't know what this is?” Bradley interjects still digging for some sort of clue or answer.  
“you need to let them come to you, you need to let yourself take a deep breath, get something to drink, and think about what you want.” Mia points to the counter than checks her buzzing phone. “So, consider this a start at me being a great producer for you.” Mia starts walking backwards towards the door looking at her phone responding to the notification to meet in Chips office ASAP she needs to see if she can catch chip before this emergency meeting.  
“you're not my producer!” Bradley shouts after her retreating form.  
“Yet!” Mia replies self-confidently while leaving the room smiling.  
Bradley turns and looks to the television on the wall that is replaying the moment that started this all. A mortifying meltdown for the world to see, though everyone seems to love it and her, but she wishes it would already be long forgotten about by now. ‘Whatever happened to 15 minutes of fame.’ Bradley sighs, woken up from her thoughts she hears her phone vibrating in her purse. Seeing that it is her brother Hal, answering it at once not giving him a chance to speak.  
“Hal! Where have you been?” Bradley starts questioning him as soon as she accepted the call.  
“Ugh, you seriously cannot be making this about me now! Ok, can we seriously talk about you your all over the news!” Her brother starts as he is browsing through the tv displaying Bradley on almost every news network available.  
Bradley starts to look for that drink Mia mentioned earlier, hopefully she can find something stronger than coffee. Finding some alcohol turned out to be easier to find then she thought, she knows she should not be surprised given where she currently is. She grabs the nearest cup she could, she noticed it has Alexs and Mitches face charactered on the side, ‘awe how cute’ she thinks. Bradley starts to wonder as she pours her drink; that if she were to take this deal could she manage being so famous. She really cannot imagine having her face plastered on every surface available especially being next to Alex, who is the news goddess compared to her. How could she possibly hold up this sort of lifestyle? She is just a woman from West Virginia that came for an interview, not to become the news networks next important thing. Bradley takes a deep swig of her drink; she just has to get though tonight.  
“this is so weird!” Hal continues over the phone.  
“Yeah, no kidding!” she replied sarcastically as she pours more of the strong liquid in her cup. Turning her thoughts back to her brother that is on the phone. “Is mom ok?” she asks her brother. After a short pause, Bradley rolls her eyes; she can already tell her mother has an issue with the news.  
“ahh… Uhm...” Hal tries stumbling over a way to not make Bradley upset.  
“she’s pissed at me?!” Bradley exclaimed.  
“she said you embarrassed her with her friends because you didn’t tell her.” Hal tries to calmly explain. Hoping to avoid Bradley wrath.  
“I didn’t know!” barked Bradley.  
“is this even real?” Bradley takes a big swig of the drink before replying.  
“Fuck Hal, I hope not.” 

*************

On the highest floor of the UBA building. Alex is sitting in a board room full of men in sleek dark suits. The city glistening amongst the dark sky through the windows surrounding them. The president of UBAs attempt at reprimanding her for her actions frustrates and amuses her all the same, and she does her best to stay calm, knowing her next move will have to be soon if she is to be able to stay in power.  
“I don't feel I need to remind you that this network has been exceptionally good to you. we have always shown you; personal and professional respect. I never anticipated we would be met with such utter disrespect and insubordination in return. this network has every right to terminate you immediately! you have placed us in an impossible situation, you have embarrassed yourself, you have done something unforgivably selfish, and for wh—” Fred attempts to exert his power by shouting at her.  
Alex starts to tune his nonsense out. She raises her glass to take a small sip as he drones on and on. Not being able to listen to another word Alex slams her glass on the table shockingly not causing it to crack.  
“are you done?” Alex abruptly interrupts Fred’s’ never-ending bashing of her choices and abilities to even keep this job.  
“Sorry?” Fred asks confused as to why she would dare speak up let alone interrupt him.  
“The part you guys never seem to realise is that you don't have the power anymore. the news division is held up by my show and the only thing keeping us afloat is me, because guess what… America loves me, and therefore I own America. it seems pretty fucking simple but so easy for you guys to forget.” Alex clarified till she was interrupted by Fred.  
“Are you actually trying to justify your actions?” Fred tries to take over the situation that he can see slipping through his fingertips; yet again feeling powerless that Alex has taken the stage especially amongst his peers in his board room.  
Alex smacks her hands loudly on the table.  
“you’re not listening I don't need to justify anything you are so convinced that you are the rightful owner of all of the power that it doesn't even occur to you that someone else could be in the driver’s seat. And so…so we have to just gingerly step around your male egos in order to not burst this precious little bubble. Well surprise! I am bursting it! We are doing this my way because frankly I'd let you bozos handle this long enough.” Alex looks to see Cory smiling at Fred’s unhappy face. “not the apology you're expecting?” Alex cunningly asks Fred who just sinks further in his chair. 

***************

Everyone in the building seemed so wrapped up in themselves they do not seem to notice that Bradley started to wonder the halls of the building exploring the building. Along her tour down white halls mostly posters of the past years of The Morning Show or milestones the show has accomplished and few green plants to bring life to the dull hallways. Further along in her adventure she passes by a double doorway illuminating bright blues and daisy yellows. Her curiosity peeks as the room calls her like a siren to the sea. Bradley takes herself further in the studio, enamored by the grandness of it all compared to where she used to work. Being so deep in thought; Bradley does not hear heals clicking powerfully down the hallway drawing closer and closer to her from behind. 

Alex feeling a rush of power from her meeting, makes her way to her car to take her home. She had to stop by her dressing room to pick up an article for one of her segments this week. As she continues down to her car; she walks by the main studio stopping as she sees someone standing there; wondering what the young brunette is still doing here. Alex swipes her hair from her face, then smoothing her outfit of invisible wrinkles to make herself more presentable.  
Alex takes a moment to appreciate Bradleys’ figure from behind. The feeling of warmth fills her chest as she takes in Bradley. It reminds her of the feeling from the moment they shared in the award show bathroom. Feeling empowered from her meeting just moments ago, she decides to approach Bradley. Deciding her driver can wait on her a little longer. She has to get to know her co-host, better right, and figure out what this chemistry could mean?  
“want to take a seat?!” Alex questioned loudly smiling as she surprised Bradley causing her to spin to fast and stagger on her heels till, she quickly righted herself.

“is that an invitation or a command?” Bradley faulters feeling shaken by not only just being startled, but also by Alexs closing proximity to her. Her skin prickling with excitement by her future co-host advancing towards her steadily.  
“you sound pissed off” Alex smirks flirtatiously as she continues confidently towards Bradley.  
“I don’t like surprises!” exclaimed Bradley, stopping Alex in her mission to get closer to Bradley. Alex smiles and continues to try and charm Bradley. “awe, come on it was a pretty good surprise.” Alex not yet seeing the current distress that is all over Bradley’s face.  
“No, you don’t get to make this about me, you dropped a bomb, and I don’t know why… Maybe you are trying to blow up your life. Maybe your angry… which I get, but you don’t have the right to fuck with me!”  
“fuck with you, how? By offering you the most coveted job in the world” Alex asking Bradley perplexed. wondering what has made Bradley so upset with her.  
“I don’t want your job.”  
“Oh honey, bullshit.” Alex just laughs it off.  
“you are so cocky; you just think I’m going to do this.” Bradley continues, she cannot believe Alex really thinks she can just woo her over.  
“I know you’re going to do this” Alex states undoubtably.  
“I Don’t have a contract.” Bradley argues back.  
“well great, I just put you in a great spot to negotiate. This job is yours. I am welcoming you with open arms. I am giving you the biggest news platform you could ever have. If you are a true journalist, you don’t say no to this.” Alex tries to sooth Bradley worries and calm her down.  
“I’m not sure if this is considered true journalism.” Bradley criticizes.  
“and how many current of former presidents have you interviewed?” looking at Bradley seriously feeling a bit defensive at Bradley’s comment clasping her hands.  
Bradley looks to the side trying her best not to insult the frustrating beauty in front of her. This is just too good to be true. All her past jobs everyone complained or talked behind her back, saying she was always negative and difficult to work with. Which she knows is far from the truth, but what would make this place any different. Bradley sighs.  
“this job requires a certain amount of certain kind of positivity. I’m not a perky person” Bradley tries one last argument.  
“I’m not looking for us to be the same I’m not trying to groom my replacement. I want a partner” Alex says, not noticing she is walking closer to Bradley.  
Bradley squints her eyes wondering if she means the job or maybe something more. “Do you? Or do you want someone that is beholden to you, somebody that is grateful that you plucked them from obscurity because if so, I will give you serious buyer’s remorse.”  
“you are convinced that you know me.” Alex starting to get frustrated with the conversation, and how she is being portrayed by everyone. “I can guarantee that you are underestimating me, and I am really fucking tired of people doing that.” As Alex was speaking Bradley was practically on fire by the proximity, she held being near her.  
Alex raises her hand to caress Bradley’s cheek. Sending instant shockwaves up her arm by the action. “I do hope you can sense that there is definitely something here.” Alex said looking deep into Bradley’s eyes. “And what better way to find out then being in that chair next to me.”  
Bradley nods her head being rendered speechless captured under the spell that Alex has her under. “So, I want you here at seven am tomorrow. I suggest you get up at five; four on Sunday start getting yourself conditioned.” When she finished Alex walked past Bradley heading towards the door.  
“Alex!” Bradley exclaimed. Alex swings back around giving Bradley her undivided attention.  
“mhmm”  
“I don’t like being used.” Bradley doing her best to get figure out what this means and what could Alex really wants from her. Alex walks up to Bradley, grabs her hand unconsciously caressing the back with her thumb; doing all she can to convey that hurting her is the least of her intentions.  
“Oh my god honey, just try taking an advantage of a situation presented.” Bradley is hypnotized by the hand that is currently caressing hers. “Seems like that is something you should enjoy. See you in the morning.” Alex releases Bradley’s hand missing the warmth as soon as she does so and walks out with a smirk knowing Bradley is going to stay and be her co-host.


End file.
